According to You
by kpotter1993
Summary: Harry left England with his guardians to escape the press and his arsehole ex, Draco Malfoy. He threw a dart at a map of the US and it landed on Lima. On his first day of muggle high school he: stopped a boy from being bullied, watched the same boy burst out in song with some random students during lunch, and somehow got the idea in his head to join the glee club. Est. RXS, KXH
1. Prologue

**(A/N: So, I've been sitting on this idea and forcing myself to update my HP fic for a while. I am a hopeless Karry shipper. I don't think there's nearly enough of it in the world. Just to be clear: Klaine is my Glee OTP. I love that pairing. However, when Glee crosses over with Harry Potter; Karry trumps it. Any Blaine bashing that may occur in this fic is purely for plot purposes and has nothing to do with how I feel about his character. There might not even be any. I'm still figuring out who I want to be the antagonist in this fic. Well, the main one. There's of course going to be the meat-heads. But that's a little soft for my tastes. Plus, this is Harry "Trouble Magnet" Potter. Also, Remus and Sirius will be an established pairing for this fic. That means no Teddy. Sorry. I love him to pieces, but I decided against Ronks for two reasons: I love wolfstar and Harry needs gay role models. *wipes sweat from forehead* Phew! Now that all that's been said, there's only a tiny bit left to this massive author's note. Yes, I named this fic after Orianthi's song. No, I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. Please let me know what you think!)**

**According to You**

_**Prologue**_

Harry sat on his bed in Grimmauld Place wondering when things had turned so sour with his ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

The first few months had been great. After the Final Battle at Platform 9 ¾ in the December of their 6th year , Draco had walked directly up to him and apologized for being a bigoted arse all of those years. They became friends almost immediately after that. They grew closer and closer until Draco asked Harry to Hogsmeade with him for Valentine's Day. The rest of the school year had been the best months of Harry's life. Draco had showered him with affection, kind words, and romantic gestures. Harry had never felt so loved and in love.

Things changed during this past month. At Hogwarts, Harry was shielded from the press. However, that changed from the moment he stepped off the Hogwarts Express. They were everywhere. Instead of shielding Harry and helping him quickly through the crowd, Draco puffed out his chest and started boasting about their relationship (including details Harry would rather be private). Eventually, Harry was able to drag his boyfriend away. Harry had pushed away his bad feelings about it, playing it off as a one-time thing. He felt sure that Draco would realize that he wasn't comfortable with the press. He couldn't have been more wrong. Draco loved the press. Every time they went out, he encouraged them. He had also taken to almost constantly insulting Harry's fashion sense, his posture, his manners, and his glasses. At first Harry thought that Draco just wanted to help him not make a fool of himself in front of the cameras.

Then Draco started insulting Harry's personality, sense of humor, and the thing that caused Harry to snap: his friends and guardians. It had been one of the things Harry had made perfectly clear: if Draco insulted them, any sort of relationship they had would be over.

Last night was when it happened.

The date had started off better than they had been recently; Draco had taken Harry to his favorite restaurant and there was no press there as it was a muggle restaurant. (In fact, that was WHY it was his favorite restaurant.) They had just gotten their entrees and were discussing what their friends were doing for their holidays.

"Hermione is still put out that all of those books didn't help her in the least when she was trying to surf." Harry said laughing at the memory of the irate letter he had received from his friend who was visiting Australia.

"Stupid mudblood." Draco chuckled and then froze. Harry's eyes were burning with fury.

"I thought you had changed. Clearly, you haven't really. The Draco you've been playing wouldn't have said that. Consider us through." Harry said coldly and quietly.

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. You're just being stupid." Draco replied arrogantly.

"It _is_ a big deal. And there's another reason we're through: you've gone back to insulting me at every opportunity. It sure seems like all of this has been an act to get you some good press, _Malfoy_." Harry was hissing by the end. Draco scoffed.

"That would be a brilliant theory, but you're forgetting something: I asked you out during the last semester and was friends with you longer. There is no press at Hogwarts." Draco retorted.

"That's easy to explain: You knew that it would take you a while to befriend and then woo me. If you had just asked me out this summer without me getting to know you, your plan would never have worked. I would have probably punched you in the face or laughed. So you just slowly wormed your way into my heart by pretending to be a changed person. Someone who loved 'just Harry.' Joke's on me I guess." Harry snarled.

"Fine, Potter. You've figured me out. Give the bloody Golden Boy another bloody medal! I got what I wanted. Nobody really hates me anymore. Hell, now maybe I can find a hot boyfriend who _isn't a fucking scar-covered, half-blood FREAK!_" Draco threw back. He picked up his coat, stood up, and left.

Harry threw down some money, not caring if he over-paid and left as well. He apparated straight back home, went straight to his room, silenced and locked the door, and then let himself cry until he couldn't any more.

Now here he was. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said in a hoarse monotone.

Remus and Sirius came in and sat on either side of him.

"What happened, pup?" Sirius asked, concerned and itching for an excuse to hex Malfoy.

"Malfoy's an arse, I hate the bloody press, and I want to move." Harry stated.

Remus and Sirius shared a silent conversation with their eyes. A minute later, they re-focused on Harry.

"I think a change of scenery is in order, don't you Moony?" Sirius grinned.

"As long as it's somewhere English-speaking. I'd like to spare myself the migraines of teaching you another language." Remus replied with a smirk. Sirius pouted, and Harry chuckled.

"I vote the US; they really don't give a rat's arse about my being The-Boy-Who-Won't-Freaking-Die!" Harry toned in.

"Where in the States?" Remus asked.

"Don't look at me; I don't know shit about the other side of the pond. I say we give Harry a dart to throw at a map." Sirius suggested with a mischievous look in his eyes at the crazy plan.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Harry replied. "Could you conjure the map and dart?"

Remus quickly conjured the map and placed it on the wall with a light sticking charm. Then, he conjured the dart and handed the dart to Harry.

When Harry was about to throw the dart, Sirius yelled, "HIT THE DECKS!" He then flung himself at the ground while Remus stepped back and rolled his eyes affectionately. The noise made Harry jump and the dart landed a little to the left of where he had been aiming. Sirius got up and studied where the dart hit.

"Lima, Ohio it is, then!"


	2. Thank You, Hero Complex

**(A/N: Hey! So, my laptop got busted when I tried to put an antivirus program on it (go figure) so my updates are going to be much more random than usual. Never fret, though. I will never give up on any of my stories. I don't own HP, Glee, or any music I mention. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1: Thank You, Hero Complex**

Harry was woken up by someone jumping on his chest. Out of battle training reflex, he flung them across the room and drew his wand from underneath his pillow. Hearing a familiar "oomph!" he growled out, "You know way better than to do something that stupid, Sirius."

"Pardon me for wanting my godson to be on time for his first day of muggle high school!" Sirius smirked.

Harry quickly looked at his alarm clock and swore. It was 5:30 a.m. He turned and saw Sirius wearing that signature Marauders grin of doom.©

"…revenge shall be had." Harry glared.

"You do that, Claws." Sirius called over his shoulder as he practically _skipped_ out of Harry's room.

Leaning back on his pillows, Harry realized that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Cursing Sirius again, he got up to get ready. Normally he wouldn't particularly try to look nice because all he had were Dudley's gross cast offs; but since Ginny, Hermione, and Luna forcibly took him on a "post-break up, look what you're missing" makeover things had changed. Knowing better than to go against three of the fiercest witches in Britain, he had allowed them to burn his old clothes, make him buy clothes that they liked on him (barring short sleeves, he still hated his battle scars), cut his hair so that it looked purposefully messy (but still covered his most famous scar), and got him some stylish black rectangular glasses. He figured since he didn't look entirely terrible now, he might as well try (plus Hermione and co. would kill him if those efforts were in vain.). He eventually decided to wear a green V-neck long sleeved t-shirt with a black and grey stripped cardigan, black skinny jeans, and green vans. Feeling too tired to do anything fancy with his hair, he put on a grey beanie.

When he got downstairs, he saw Remus drinking and reading the newspaper and Sirius playing with the toaster. They both looked up as he entered.

"What's with the Slytherin colors?" Sirius asked.

"Well, since some _mutt_ decided to wake me hours before my alarm, I'm in a rather foul mood." Harry sniped.

Remus levelled Sirius a look. "We've talked about you forcing your morning insanity on others. _None of that before seven. Or we might 'accidentally' hex you._"

Sirius pouted and gave Remus his best kicked puppy look. Remus chuckled and went over to give Sirius a kiss to stop the pouting. Harry thought it was sweet until they seemed to forget that he was in the room and got more into it. Harry cleared his throat loudly. Remus jumped back with his face red and Sirius chuckled at how uncomfortable Harry was.

"So Remus, did you make any more of that coffee? I get the feeling that I'm going to need it today." Harry asked before Sirius could tease him.

Remus looked apologetic. "I'm afraid not, Claws. If you want coffee, you're going to have to stop at a shop on your way to school."

"Well I guess that means I should head out pretty soon. I'll have to find a nice coffee shop before my meetings with the principal and the guidance counselor about my classes." Harry sighed, getting up from the table to pack his black messenger bag with a couple of notebooks, his pencil case, his wand (in a hidden pocket only he could open), and his i-pod.

Grabbing his keys and wallet, Harry waved to his guardians as he went out to his motorcycle.

They had been in Lima for two weeks and they had yet to find one good coffee shop. (They refused to go to Starbucks.) Harry looked around while stopped at an intersection. _The Lima Bean, huh?_

**/***/**

With a travel mug of latte-goodness in the side pocket of his bag, Harry made his way to the principal's office. As he walked down the halls of McKinley, he started to regret going along with Remus' idea of him finishing his education in a muggle school. Everyone was currently staring at him. He had left Britain to avoid attention. But he supposed that Fate was too much of a bitch to allow him anonymity. Sighing, he turned into the principal's office where he saw an older man of Indian descent and a nervous woman with red hair to rival the Weasleys. The secretary told him to go right in.

"Welcome to McKinely High School, Mr. Potter! I must say that I am excited at having a student transfer here from a different country, and with such high grades!" Principal Figgins (as it said on his nameplate) exclaimed in a thick Indian accent.

"I don't know about that sir, but I'm glad to be here." Harry replied politely. Some of his magical subjects had translated into advanced muggle ones.

"No need to be modest! Now, this is Ms. Pillsbury, our school guidance counselor. She will now be taking you to her office to discuss your schedule. Feel free to ask her any questions you may have about our school. Have a nice first day, Mr. Potter!" Figgins said with enthusiasm.

Harry followed the small woman to an office that made him sneeze from the overwhelming scent of cleaners.

"Alright Harry, you've been approved for AP English, AP Math, AP French, Home Ec, AP Chemistry, AP Botany, and PE. It's also highly recommended that you join a club or sport to ease your transition into the school. Any questions?" Ms. Pillsbury asked quickly.

"Er, what sort of clubs and stuff are there?" Harry asked, only having quidditch and the DA for reference.

"Well, we have football, hockey, wrestling, basketball, track, and the Cheerios. We have the mathletes, the AV club, the celibacy club, the science club, and the glee club as your other options." Ms. Pillsbury reeled off.

"What are the Cheerios and glee club?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Cheerios are our school's cheerleaders. They are highly selective, though. The Glee club is our show choir. They are very nice kids and there are open auditions." Ms. Pillsbury answered.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Here's your schedule. Let me know if you need anything!" Ms. Pillsbury said handing him the paper with his classes listed on it.

Right as he was leaving the office and pulling out his coffee (finally) he was almost bowled over by a rather large boy in a red jacket that was throwing some red, icy mush on a smaller boy in nice clothes and calling him "lady."

Harry saw red.

He grabbed the arsehole's arm and slammed him into a wall. (His coffee was sacrilegiously dropped on the ground.)

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?!" Harry growled.

"Nothing! Just teaching the fag a lesson." The thug replied defiantly, trying to get out of Harry's iron grip.

"How do you teach a cigarette a lesson? _Oh,_ you meant a homosexual; I forgot that was a slur here. Now it's time for YOU to remember something. 'Treat others how you wish to be treated.' That means that the next time I see you bullying someone, I will dish it back to you tenfold. The next time I see you pick on HIM," Harry gestured to the red-mush covered boy who was looking at him in awe, "I will break your fucking arm off and beat you with it. You see, my guardians are gay as well and I won't stand by and let you spit out that bigoted nonsense. Now get the bloody fucking hell away from me before _I end you_." Harry growled, as he let go of the brute's (who was about to piss himself) arm.

The bigot fled immediately.

Harry walked over to the boy whom he had been defending and asked, "Are you alright? I'm Harry, by the way."

"Kurt and I'm used to it. It was very admirable of you to have stood up for me, but now the whole football team is going to be after you…well, except those in glee." Kurt said worriedly, his blue…no, green…maybe grey? eyes full of concern.

"Let them try it. I've beaten up much more frightening arse-wipes before." Harry stated confidently. Really, after several battles with Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, these gits were nothing.

"Sure. Now, judging by that adorable accent, you are our new transfer. Just give me a moment to change and I'll show you where your classes are." Kurt said and disappeared quickly into the bathroom that was directly behind him.

He didn't see the slight blush on Harry's face from the "adorable accent" comment he made.

**/***/**

By an extremely rare stroke of luck, Harry had the exact same schedule as Kurt. The classes themselves were rather awful because of the lack of caring on the teacher's parts. They were sometimes joined by Kurt's friends. They were some of the most unexpected sorts of people to be friends with each other. There were nerds, jocks, cheerleaders, misfits, and this one girl in particular who never ceased talking about Broadway and her boyfriend. Harry felt it would be rude to just ask these people why they were friends, though.

At lunch, Kurt left Harry saying that he had to go do something and that if he wanted to know what that was, he would grab his lunch and sit near the stairs in the courtyard.

Intrigued, Harry quickly purchased a sandwich and soda then jogged to get a place at an empty table toward the front of the courtyard. He had barely sat down when the music started. Kurt, his friends, and a few others he had yet to meet appeared at the top of the stairs with shirts emblazoned with the words "New York City" and were singing. Harry didn't know the song, but he was enjoying it immensely and thought the group was talented. Not many knew this, but during the Wary Hermione had helped him discover his talent for singing. It had happened quite by accident, too. Hermione had been playing a song that he knew from the radio he had repaired at the Dursely's on the piano at Grimmauld. He just sang along. At the end of the song, Hermione jumped up and demanded to know when he had learned to sing like that. He had replied that that was how he always sang. She rolled her eyes and a tradition was made. Whenever they had a break between training, battles, and tutoring; Hermione, Ron (who knew how to play guitar, strangely enough), and he would sing and play whatever they could get their hands on. It was what kept Harry mostly sand during the War. The group had just finished their performance and it was silent. Harry decided to go talk to them rather than be the only one to clap.

"Hey you lot! That was a great performance! Might I ask why you were doing it during lunch, though?" Harry asked curiously.

"We were trying to recruit new members to our club because if we don't get more members, we can't compete." Kurt replied. The others were nodding at what he was saying. The dejectedness of their expressions triggered Harry's infamous hero complex.

"When and where are auditions?" he asked and was met with cheers.

**/***/**

When Harry walked into the choir room after school, the entire club and their sponsor, Mr. Schuester were staring at the door.

"Erm, I'm here to audition, if that's alright?" Harry asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, just say your name, a little bit about yourself, and a little about the song you chose. Then just sing the song as best as you can." Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm Harry Potter as most of you know by now and I transferred here from Britain to get away from the mess left by the terrorist attacks last year. The song I chose is "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. I chose it because it was the first song I sang with my friend back at home during a rough time at school."

"_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright._

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean._

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at faults_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight"_

As Harry finished, everyone cheered and Mr. Schuester exclaimed, "Welcome to the New Directions!"

Harry spent the rest of the time allotted for auditions getting to know everyone better. Mercedes was kind and full of sass. Kurt had really come out of his shell and was full of dry humor and had a heart of gold. Artie was hilarious and smart. Mike and Tina were nice enough, but seemed to be attached at the lips. Quinn was a bit stuck up, but nice enough. Brittney was so much like Luna, it was scary. Santana was snark times ten and flirtatious, but well-intentioned. Puck acted tough, but he seemed like a softie underneath. Fin was a bit oaf-ish, but well-intentioned. Rachel was just plain crazy and ambitious.

No one else showed at audtions. It was a bit upsetting considering that they just barely met the regulation number of members.

When Harry got home that night, Remus and Sirius grilled him about his day and teased him about joining glee.

The next morning when Harry arrived at school Kurt dragged him by the sleeve of his red and gold stripped sweater to an emergency glee meeting.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw Rachel sitting in a chair looking guilty, and everyone else either glaring at her or staring at her in horror.

"She sent that Sunshine girl to a freaking crack house!" Puck raged.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?!" Harry demanded.

"I didn't want her intruding and ruining our group dynamic!" She whined.

"And what were you planning on doing with me?! _Merlin_, I'll never take directions from you, you'd probably send me to a child molester!" Harry snapped.

Rachel dramatically burst into tears, Santana smirked and said "s-nap!", and Kurt was trying to hide his snickers at Harry swearing "merlin."

_Yep, so much for a peaceful life. _Harry thought. _Then again, a peaceful life might just be too boring for him._


End file.
